Magi-magic
Under the tutelage of Lord Rimoah, you have been able to master the rudimentary skills of battle-magic, as taught to the Vakeros: the native warriors of Dessi. These skills include the basic use of basic Old Kingdom Spells such as Shield, Power Word, and Invisible Fist. As you advance in rank, so will your knowledge and mastery of Old Kingdom magic increase. Magi-magic has no Kai- or Magnakai equivalent. Improved Discipline * Grand Masters who have reached the rank of Kai Grand Guardian (5 disciplines) are able to use the following battle-spells of the Elder Magi: ** Splinter: This causes breakable items such as bottles, jugs, mirrors, windows, etc., to shatter to pieces. The range of this spell increases as a Grand Master rises in rank. ** Flameshaft: This causes the tip of any Arrow or Arrow-like missile, to burn fiercely with a magical flame which cannot readily be extinguished by normal means. * Grand Masters who have reached the rank of Sun Lord (7 disciplines) are able to use the following battle-spells of the Elder Magi: ** Penetrate: This increases the penetrative energy of any Arrow or Arrow-like missile, launched by a Sun Lord. ** Energy Grasp: This spell enables a Sun Lord to discharge a powerful electrical force into anything he or she touches. It is similar in effect to the Brotherhood Spell Lightning Hand, but differs in that it is easier to control and channel the resulting energy. It also requires the actual touching of an object or an enemy to effect the spell. * Grand Masters who have reached the rank of Grand Thane (9 disciplines) are able to use the following Old Kingdom Battle-spells: ** Power Glyph: By inscribing this ancient glyph (a secret magical symbol) upon a door, an archway, or even upon the lid of a closed box, a Kai Grand Thane is able to protect items or portals from being opened. Any creature attempting to open a portal protected in such a way will release the power of the glyph and suffer its deadly effects. ** Hold Enemy: Using this spell, Kai Grand Thanes are able to immobilize a single hostile creature anywhere within twenty feet of themselves. The duration of the spell is dependent upon the size and strength of the targeted creature. The range and duration of effect of this spell increase as a Grand Master rises in rank. ** These spells are used in the Grand Crown-ranked (14 disciplines) of New Order series. * New Order Grand Masters who have reached the rank of Grand Thane (13 disciplines) are able to use the following Old Kingdom Battle-spells: ** Speed: Using this spell, Kai Grand Thanes can increase the physical movement speed of themselves or another creature by three times, for a period of five minutes. The duration increases as a Grand Master rises in rank. ** Power Strike: Cast before combat, Grand Thanes can gain additional 1 CS and inflict an extra 1 EP damage per combat round. Using this spell costs the Grand Thane 3 EP. Usage Magi-magic is one of two magical disciplines, the other being Kai-alchemy. It is (broadly speaking) the weaker of the two. The two disciplines share some similarities (such as both having attack spells Lightning Hand vs. Invisible Fist & Power Word, as well as defensive spells Invisible Shield vs. Shield), and in many cases there is no practical difference between which discipline a Grand Master has. However, Kai-alchemy also has the widely-useful spells Counterspell, Levitation, and Mind Charm, ''making it the stronger discipline. Nonetheless there are some rarer situations where Magi-magic is stronger than Kai-alchemy, e.g. when the Grand Master needs to defeat a foe covertly, the bright flash of ''Lightning Hand is a liability while Invisible Fist has no such issues. The advanced spells Flameshaft and Penetrate are also occasionally useful for a Grand Master attempting bow shots. Category:Grand Master Disciplines